puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Satsujin Gyorai
Terry Gordy: |weights= |}} The Miracle Violence Connection was a professional wrestling tag team consisting of "Dr. Death" Steve Williams and Terry "Bam Bam" Gordy. Jim Crockett Promotions (1987) The team originally formed on July 9, 1987 in Jim Crockett Promotions, defeating Dick Murdoch and Eddie Gilbert. They would wrestle six times together, all against Gilbert and Murdoch, winning every match but the last one, which Gilbert and Murdoch won, before disbanding. All Japan Pro Wrestling (1990-1993) The team reunited in All Japan Pro Wrestling (AJPW) in 1990 and quickly became a top tag team for the next several years under the name the Miracle Violence Connection. The two quickly found success when they defeated Genichiro Tenryu and Stan Hansen to win the World Tag Team Championship on March 6, 1990. Williams and Gordy would make one successful title defense against Hansen and Dan Spivey before losing the titles to Jumbo Tsuruta and the Great Kabuki on July 19, 1990. In the fall of 1990, The Miracle Violence Connection entered the World's Strongest Tag Determination League and would win the tournament by finishing in first with 19 Points. By winning the tournament, they also won the vacated World Tag Team Championship. The team would hold the titles for four months, making two successful title defenses against Mitsuharu Misawa and Toshiaki Kawada and Jumbo Tsuruta and Akira Taue. The Connection's second title reign ended on April 18, 1991 at the Nippon Budokan to Stan Hansen and Dan Spivey. A few months later on July 6, Williams and Gordy rebounded by regaining the titles for the third time. The title reign wouldn't last, three weeks later on July 24, they lost the titles to Misawa and Kawada. Williams and Gordy entered their second Tag League in the fall of 1991 and would proceed to win the tournament for the second time by finishing in first with 21 Points. Along with the Tag Tournament the Miracle Violence Connection also won the vacated World Tag Team Titles for a fourth time. Four months later on March 4, 1992, they lost the titles to Jumbo Tsuruta and Akira Taue. For the remainder of 1992, Williams and Gordy attempted to regain the titles but failed to including a rematch with Tsuruta and Taue on October 7. The two also entered the 1992 World's Strongest Tag League but finished 2nd place with 17 Points. On January 30, 1993, The Miracle Violence Connection won their fifth and final World Tag Team Title by defeating Mitsuharu Misawa and Toshiaki Kawada. After holding the titles for 4 Months, Williams and Gordy would lose the titles to the newly formed: Holy Demon Army (Toshiaki Kawada and Akira Taue). After failing to win the titles on July 26, Williams and Gordy would team one last time on July 29, 1993 defeating Johnny Ace and Kendall Windham. After the match, Gordy left All Japan breaking the Miracle Violence Connection up. World Championship Wrestling (1992) In 1992, they went to World Championship Wrestling where they won the WCW World Tag Team Championship by defeating the Steiner Brothers in Atlanta, Georgia, on July 5, 1992. One week later, they won the vacant NWA World Tag Team Championship by defeating Dustin Rhodes and Barry Windham in a tournament final. They held onto both titles until September 2, 1992 when they lost them to Rhodes and Windham. During their relatively brief stay in WCW, they had a feud with the Steiner Brothers which, in addition to being a major WCW feud, was also seen as a major feud by Japanese fans even though the two teams never faced each other in Japan. Despite advances by New Japan, Gordy and Williams, out of loyalty to Giant Baba, refused to compete for the rival promotion. In October 1992, Gordy left WCW, before Halloween Havoc, while Williams left in December, after Starrcade. Aftermath After breaking up, Williams and Gordy would team up one more time in ECW where they lost to The Eliminators at High Incident on October 26, 1996. Terry Gordy died on July 16, 2001 due to a heart attack. He was 40 years old. In 2004, Williams was diagnosed with Throat Cancer, he would eventually get surgery and was declared cancer-free for five years until 2009 when his cancer returned. He eventually died on December 29, 2009. He was 49 years old. Championships and accomplishments * All Japan Pro Wrestling :* World Tag Team Championship (5 times) :* World's Strongest Tag Determination League (1990, 1991) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated :* PWI Tag Team of the Year (1992) :* PWI named them #16 of the 100 best tag teams during the "PWI Years" * World Championship Wrestling :* NWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) :* WCW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) :* NWA World Tag Team Championship Tournament (1992) * Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards :* Tag Team of the Year (1992) External links Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling teams and stables Category:Tag Teams